


To Feel Free, Mid-Air

by TheatricallyColorful



Series: Glory Days [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, I'm sad still about Cory's death, M/M, So Bear With me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricallyColorful/pseuds/TheatricallyColorful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's really had nothing to smile for before. Not even his father's graceful, mind-numbing jumps, or his close call to breaking the world record (at his age!), but when he comes back to Thomas Jefferson High for his senior year, it's hard to keep impassive with a dazzlingly loud boy that seems to break every barrier he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Feel Free, Mid-Air

**Author's Note:**

> Cory Monteith's death has struck me very hard. I've been with Glee since Season One, and to open my Facebook and start crying uncontrollably is something I can't cope with well. So enjoy this, whatever I have churned out in my sadness.

Castiel Novak doesn't really smile, or laugh. Everybody knows that. It's his thing.

It's not that nothing makes him happy. A lot of things do.  His mother's excited babbling of a new contest to conquer, his father's graceful, mind-numbing jumps, imprinted forever in pictures, and his siblings.

He just doesn't feel the need to express it. He already feels it, so why say it? When his brother Gabriel nudges him to smile and laugh and  _act like a human dammit,_ he only cocks his head in confusion. He is human; he just doesn't do smiles or laughs.

Ever since his childhood, watching his father jump, he's always felt that frissure of desire. That longing to feel as free as his father looks, eyes squeezed shut in bliss, body bowed in exuberance.

So he tugs at his mother's pant leg patiently, and persistently. When she looks down at him, he solemnly announces, "Mommy, I wanna jump too." The words sound strange, so casual, and yet so formal with his expression and the way he says it. Surprised, Mrs. Novak says yes.

That's the beginning of his career. 

However, his father has made no indication how hard it would really be to attain the form he had, and so the next few years are  _hell._ Castiel's bone tired every day, and his face is slowly losing its poker face; it's morphing inch by inch into a full blown frown. He has intensive training, men that won't stop screaming at him, and this mother that moves when he moves, and squeals when he does something.

He loses the urge to smile even more.

But all of it melts away, like snow in the summer. He's finally allowed to jump. Small heights at first, and his back bumps against the poles and the coaches scream even more, but it's _exhilirating._

Castiel feels something bloom up in his chest, strange and novel. He doesn't even notice his smile, so lost in the feeling of the jump. His mother gasps and exclaims excitedly, but the novelty doesn't dull.

He feels alive.

WIth the need of that flying feeling rooted in his chest, Castiel faces a whole new world with a hungry determination, never breaking free of his stoic poker face.

It occasionally breaks. his mouth favoring a smile when a jump's too beautiful to resist, but other than that, it feels like Castiel's life has simply veered into a new direction.

His other siblings are off at school while he crams homeschooling and practice and training into 16 hours, getting his regulated eight hours at nine pm sharp.

He should really regret his decision, he muses. But he can't bring himself to care, especially when he gets the good feeling.

 

"He lives his life with some scary detachment! That can't be normal!" he hears him shout. He shakes his head, and ignores his siblings' piercing glances. He's used to this. This is the fifth coach to be "creeped out", as Gabriel so gently terms it, by him. He tunes out his mother's pleas, and pours more milk in his glass.

"Hey kiddo," Gabriel greets. "Why do you call me kiddo?" he asks, not irate enough. "We're of the same age," he points out. Gabriel has shrugged. "Not really Cassie. Only a few months a year."

Castiel shrugs, not minding the nickname. "Technicalities."

"When are you gonna quit that jumping thing?" Gabriel manages to ask through a spoonful of Nutella. Castiel replies, "Maybe never, brother. It's quite exciting."

Gabriel laughs. "Not with that tone."

 

Time passes fast. Soon Castiel's entering high school with dozens of contests won and conquered under his belt, but he doesn't have one fucking clue about real high school. His career's on the fast track and Mama Novak has no intention of letting his shine tone down anytime soon.

He's okay with it. 

"You're a senior now," his mother reminds him. Like he would ever forget. His first time at an academic institution, that should make news.

He's been homeschooled for god knows how long, and Castiel's barely met anyone new aside from his family, persistent members of the press, and instructors that were not memorable.

There are always times when he wonders what it would be like to be a normal student, to be nothing special. But he delights in the fact that he is talented and it has set him apart. He never wants to be normal, he thinks. Especially if being normal being just a face in the crowd.

Gabriel is actually excited to go to school with him. This is the second time he has attended senior year, having "pissed off my teachers and failing me," he pouts. "At least I have you," Gabriel consoles himself with a grin. "Which admittedly, is not enough." 

"Let's go." Castiel feels, for the first time in a long time, nervous. He hasn't felt this nervous since he went to the doctor because of the possibility of straining his ankle, disabling him to jump. Luckily, it wasn't bad.

He steps out of the car tentatively, which makes his brothers laugh. "Go on, dork," Gabriel nudges him, and he sprints into the building, willing time to fast forward when he'll feel okay and- 

"Yo Cas! You forgot your jacket!" Gabriel hollers, and he turns around seamlessly to fastwalk back to the car. He doesn't get very far though, before he encounters a warm solid body.

Castiel is panicking. He does not panic, another side of him wonders. But they are quieted by the green eyes in his sights, sparkling with that life and vitality he's been seeking for all his life.

He speaks without meaning to. He doesn't even know what he's saying, only that the boy in front of him reacts oddly.

His mouth falls open lightly, and his dynamic eyes widen further. _So beautiful,_ he notes absently.

The boy is a surprise too, it seems.

 _"Holy fucking shit,"_ he mumbles as he keels right before Castiel's eyes.

"Gabriel," Castiel calls out. "I must've severely injured a student. Aid me in bringing him to an infirmary." 

Gabriel takes one look at the fallen student, and bursts into guffaws. "What in mother's name did you do to poor ol' Winchester!" He hoots and laughs some more, but helps him heave up the body to the infrmary.

"Cas feels personally responsible," his brother announces to the nurse. Castiel is unblinkingly watching the boy sleep, finding the steady rise and fall of his chest to be relaxing. It calms the tumult and guilt within him.

A groan suddenly emits from the bed, and the boy Castiel is staring at bolts up, takes one look at Castiel and murmurs, "Dude, I'm pretty sure I'm not gay."

Feeling oddly pained, he replies, "Your sexual preference does not bother me, I assure you," mildly watching the boy sink back into the bed.

"He has fainted once more," Castiel announces.


End file.
